DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) VeriFax proposes to develop a new device to assess and monitor fine motor control of humans under intoxication. Through non-invasive action of signing a signature or reproducing cursive symbols, the device can measure and record an individual's motor skill characteristics. Any two signals which represent repeated realization of the same handwriting samples are compared with use of the VeriFax's proprietary technology in order to provide characteristics of stability, smoothness, and synchronization of the handwriting movements. The method uses a new approach to Correlation Function Analysis applied to behavioral signals, such as handwriting dynamics. A prototype unit based on digitized grid non-instrumented pen configuration will be built and tested. The purpose of the experimental study will be to measure changes and disturbances in fine motor control in subjects under different level of alcohol consumption while the subjects are performing handwriting tasks. The study will determine if the level of intoxication measured by breathalyzer is correlated with changes in handwriting dynamics. Presumably, when the blood alcohol level is at peak, fine motor control deteriorates most. High accuracy, simplicity, and portability of the device will make it a valuable tool for monitoring fine motor functioning. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The new instrument has a commercial potential in the following areas: Early detection of intoxication in potentially risky environment; Non-intrusive screening of alcohol/drug abuse in any environment where the public safetyis a concern; Identification of people with high tolerance to alcohol as an indication of the high risk factor to develop alcoholism in future; Formulation of the preventive measures; Monitoring alcohol/drug rehabilitation process; Research of the complex mechanisms of intoxication with respect to damage caused to the central nervous system.